Fading Away
by cherryblossom0286
Summary: Sakura starts having weird dreams, and soon her nightmares come true. Everybody close to her starts disappearing, first Toya, then her father. Sakura has to stop this new evil before everybody in Tomeda disappears! Ok peple Im not good at writing summe
1. Dream

I didn't say anything in the first chapter.. oh well.. anyways this is my first Cardcaptor fic. So hope you enjoy!  
  
oh, I don't own any of the characters! All original characters belong to the brilliant people of CLAMP.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
After visiting with her friends, the trio decided to head back to Sakura's place for something good to eat. Cookies didn't quite cut it for them, Kero on the other hand had to beg Sakura to buy him one. She gave in and bought him one. "Sakura! Yo! Sakura!" "Huh? What is it Kero?" Sakura asked. Kero was floating inches from her face. "Tell them about your dream!" He said. Sakura told Madison and Li about the dream she kept on having. She told them how every one disappeared and everything down to the voices calling to her in the dark. "What do you think it means?" Madison asked. "Do you think your dream will actually happen?" Li asked. "Previously when I had these kinds of dreams they turned out to be true, like before the final judgment and when I had to face Eli, and the time when-" Sakura was cut off by Li. "Alright we get the point, so what do we, er, you do to stop this?" Li asked Sakura. Sakura lowered her head. "I don't know Li. I just don't know." A tear ran down her cheek. "I don't want to loose you two!" She leaped up and wrapped her arms around Li and sobbed into his chest. "It's ok Sakura we'll work this out. I promice." Li said. "Thanks Li." She said with a cheery smile.  
  
"SAKURA! DINNERS READY!" A voice from down stairs yelled. "oh! That's Tori. Dad's gone so Tori cooked for us." Sakura sat up and wiped her eyes. And trotted down the stairs.  
  
"Oh wow Tori! This looks delicious." Madison said helping her self to a bowl of stew. The group of teens served themselves a bowl of stew and rice and finished quickly. "Thanks Tori." Sakura said to her brother. "No problem, monster." Tori said and laughed. He suddenly stopped and quickly paled. "Tori? Tori whats wrong." Sakura suddenly shot up from her chair and was at Tori's side. "Are, are you ok Tori?" She asked. "I'm fine. Guess I ate a little to fast. I'm going to lay down if that's ok?" Tori said and got up. He walked up the stairs to his room. Sakura heard his door shut and turned around to face her friends. "Sakura?" Madison said. "Tori, did you see him? He's looked exactly like Julian did when I didn't have enough magical power to support him. He was fading away!" She said. "What? Are you sure Sakura? I think you're over reacting." Li said. "Yeah, I guess your right Li." Her cheery smile returned and she gathered up dishes from the table. "We should clean up for my brother." Sakura said. The others agreed and cleared off the dinning table.  
  
"We better get going Sakura. Madison's mom wont be to happy if she comes home to late again." Li said to Sakura. "When will she ever notice that her daughters grown up? You're almost 18 Madison!" Sakura said. Madison giggled. "She doesn't want to face that fact just yet." Madison said. Sakura waved goodbye to Li and Madison and went up the stairs to check on Tori. "Tori?" Sakura knocked on his bedroom door. "Tori?" No answer. She shrugged and open the door. She peeked into the room and found Tori lying on his bed. "TORI!" Sakura ran to her brother. Like she feared he was fading away. 'Its like the erase card' she thought. "Tori! Please wake up!" She said. "KERO!" she yelled. Hoping Kero would know what to do. With in seconds Kero flew threw the door. "What is it?" Kero asked. He looked at Tori and saw he was beginning to become slightly transparent. "Ack!" "Kero, what do I do? Please help my brother!" She cried. "Sakura, this is defiantly some kind of dark magic. This can't be stopped." He said, with a serious tone to his voice. "Then what do I do? Can't I slow it- wait!" Sakura pulled out her key and chanted the incantation and pulled out a card. "Sheild!" "Good thinking Sakura, if anything, sheild should block the spell put onto your brother." Kero said. "No, its not working!" Sakura said. "Who ever is doing this has magic beyond yours!" Kero said. "But who?" She asked. "Clow, Eli gave me and dad the rest of his powers! With Clow's magic I-" Sakura stopped. She removed shield and a held her older brother in her arms. "No Sakura, you have to find the magical source to this spell, you have to rid the source. Their are other sorcerers and sorceress besides you Sakura." Kero informed her. "All you can do is watch your brother fade away." "NO!" Sakura held her brother and watched as her brother disappeared from her grasp. "Tori! Tori! Kero where did he go?" Sakura asked. She desperately wanted answers if Kero couldn't give them to her then she'd contact Yue to get them. "Julian. I have to call Julian!"  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Hope you liked the story ^_^ Please review 


	2. Tori Vanishes

I didn't say anything in the first chapter.. oh well.. anyways this is my first Cardcaptor fic. So hope you enjoy!  
  
oh, I don't own any of the characters! All original characters belong to the brilliant people of CLAMP.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
After visiting with her friends, the trio decided to head back to Sakura's place for something good to eat. Cookies didn't quite cut it for them, Kero on the other hand had to beg Sakura to buy him one. She gave in and bought him one. "Sakura! Yo! Sakura!" "Huh? What is it Kero?" Sakura asked. Kero was floating inches from her face. "Tell them about your dream!" He said. Sakura told Madison and Li about the dream she kept on having. She told them how every one disappeared and everything down to the voices calling to her in the dark. "What do you think it means?" Madison asked. "Do you think your dream will actually happen?" Li asked. "Previously when I had these kinds of dreams they turned out to be true, like before the final judgment and when I had to face Eli, and the time when-" Sakura was cut off by Li. "Alright we get the point, so what do we, er, you do to stop this?" Li asked Sakura. Sakura lowered her head. "I don't know Li. I just don't know." A tear ran down her cheek. "I don't want to loose you two!" She leaped up and wrapped her arms around Li and sobbed into his chest. "It's ok Sakura we'll work this out. I promice." Li said. "Thanks Li." She said with a cheery smile.  
  
"SAKURA! DINNERS READY!" A voice from down stairs yelled. "oh! That's Tori. Dad's gone so Tori cooked for us." Sakura sat up and wiped her eyes. And trotted down the stairs.  
  
"Oh wow Tori! This looks delicious." Madison said helping her self to a bowl of stew. The group of teens served themselves a bowl of stew and rice and finished quickly. "Thanks Tori." Sakura said to her brother. "No problem, monster." Tori said and laughed. He suddenly stopped and quickly paled. "Tori? Tori whats wrong." Sakura suddenly shot up from her chair and was at Tori's side. "Are, are you ok Tori?" She asked. "I'm fine. Guess I ate a little to fast. I'm going to lay down if that's ok?" Tori said and got up. He walked up the stairs to his room. Sakura heard his door shut and turned around to face her friends. "Sakura?" Madison said. "Tori, did you see him? He's looked exactly like Julian did when I didn't have enough magical power to support him. He was fading away!" She said. "What? Are you sure Sakura? I think you're over reacting." Li said. "Yeah, I guess your right Li." Her cheery smile returned and she gathered up dishes from the table. "We should clean up for my brother." Sakura said. The others agreed and cleared off the dinning table.  
  
"We better get going Sakura. Madison's mom wont be to happy if she comes home to late again." Li said to Sakura. "When will she ever notice that her daughters grown up? You're almost 18 Madison!" Sakura said. Madison giggled. "She doesn't want to face that fact just yet." Madison said. Sakura waved goodbye to Li and Madison and went up the stairs to check on Tori. "Tori?" Sakura knocked on his bedroom door. "Tori?" No answer. She shrugged and open the door. She peeked into the room and found Tori lying on his bed. "TORI!" Sakura ran to her brother. Like she feared he was fading away. 'Its like the erase card' she thought. "Tori! Please wake up!" She said. "KERO!" she yelled. Hoping Kero would know what to do. With in seconds Kero flew threw the door. "What is it?" Kero asked. He looked at Tori and saw he was beginning to become slightly transparent. "Ack!" "Kero, what do I do? Please help my brother!" She cried. "Sakura, this is defiantly some kind of dark magic. This can't be stopped." He said, with a serious tone to his voice. "Then what do I do? Can't I slow it- wait!" Sakura pulled out her key and chanted the incantation and pulled out a card. "Sheild!" "Good thinking Sakura, if anything, sheild should block the spell put onto your brother." Kero said. "No, its not working!" Sakura said. "Who ever is doing this has magic beyond yours!" Kero said. "But who?" She asked. "Clow, Eli gave me and dad the rest of his powers! With Clow's magic I-" Sakura stopped. She removed shield and a held her older brother in her arms. "No Sakura, you have to find the magical source to this spell, you have to rid the source. Their are other sorcerers and sorceress besides you Sakura." Kero informed her. "All you can do is watch your brother fade away." "NO!" Sakura held her brother and watched as her brother disappeared from her grasp. "Tori! Tori! Kero where did he go?" Sakura asked. She desperately wanted answers if Kero couldn't give them to her then she'd contact Yue to get them. "Julian. I have to call Julian!"  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Hope you liked the story ^_^ Please review 


End file.
